Gwangi vs. One-Eye
Description Dinosaur films are always fun to watch, especially if they have a theropod villain that refuses to stay down no matter what you throw at it. Who will win in this unique twist to Allosaurus vs. T-Rex? Interlude Hiro: Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex are among the most well-known carnivorous dinosaurs in popular culture, apart from Spinosaurus of course. Cultural depictions of them range from the realistic, as in the television documentaries of the 1990s and first decade of the 21st century, or the fantastic, as in the monster movies of the 1950s and 1960s. MBStarscream: 1969 and 2012 were especially good years for these two dinosaurs to show their badassery on a screen near you, and now they shall go head-to-head in a battle for the ages. Hiro: Gwangi, one of Ray Harryhausen's most famous creations. MBStarscream: And One-Eye, the scarred and violent Tyrannosaurus and Speckles' archenemy. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Gwangi Hiro: 66 million years ago, an asteroid the size of Mt. Everest traveling at 45,000 miles per hour hit what is now the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico. The impact started a catastrophic chain of events that devastated the planet that had been dominated by dinosaurs for 160 million years. MBStarscream: In real life, no tetrapods weighing more than 55lbs survived this apocalypse, but in 60s monster movie land, this was not the case at all. Rather than being wiped out, dinosaurs continued to thrive into the modern day, residing in a hidden valley in Mexico. Hiro: They had lived in isolation from humans until a group of cowboys got their hands on an Eohippus, but the tiny horse was kidnapped and released into the valley. When the cowboys and others entered what was called the Forbidden Valley, they came across numerous prehistoric beasts, including a Pteranodon, a Styracosaurus, and the deadliest of all, Gwangi. MBStarscream: Who was Gwangi, you ask? Oh, just a 14ft tall, 2 ton Allosaurus that resembled what T-Rex was believed to look like back in the day. Hiro: After an effort to lasso the beast failed, the cowboys retreated through a narrow crevasse, where a rockfall knocked Gwangi unconscious. The rodeo party then transported him back to town where they intended to put him on show. Disaster struck when Gwangi broke free and embarked upon a rampage through the town, battling and killing one of the circus elephants in the process. MBStarscream: Many of the townsfolk hid in the local cathedral, but Gwangi smashed his way into the building in search of prey. Ushering the townspeople out of the back door, one of the cowboys set the church ablaze, burning the poor creature to death and ending his reign of terror. But this was one resilient dinosaur. Hiro: Gwangi is an extremely strong dinosaur, being fully capable of pulling the Styracosaurus and elephant off balance repeatedly, both of whom were quadrupeds that outweighed him. Every time he bit, his otherwise small teeth shredded flesh, especially on the elephant. The Styracosaurus took it better because of its thick skin, as shown when a cowboy stabbed it with a spear that didn't get in very deep at all. The spear even fell out moments later as Gwangi was biting chunks of flesh out. MBStarscream: For such a big animal, Gwangi possesses levels of speed that allow him to keep up with cowboys fleeing from him on horseback and even managed to catch one. He's a tough bastard as well, having been gored by a Styracosaurus, shot with old-school guns, and crushed beneath a rockslide that only knocked him out. Think about it: A fully grown, 3 ton Styracosaurus put all its weight in a single point, its HORN, and that wasn't fatal for Gwangi. Hiro: Gwangi was able to defeat said Styraco in a violent fight, resisted capture by cowboys until a rockslide knocked him out, fought and killed a circus elephant, and managed to survive in a burning cathedral until the whole building collapsed on top of him. But even this dinosaur has its weaknesses. MBStarscream: Gwangi can still be harmed if he's stabbed in the eyes or ears, and he's still only an animal in terms of intellect; he pretty much relies on instinct. He also doesn't have any ranged abilities. Even so, however, he has managed to prove himself to be a successful monster, and one of Ray Harryhausen's most famous creations. Gwangi roars. One-Eye Hiro: Let's turn the clocks back to the Cretaceous period, 80 million years ago. During this era, a young Tarbosaurus named Speckles, for his unique birthmark, lived with his older brother, Quicks, twin sisters, and mother in the Korean Peninsula. He was the youngest and the smallest in his family, and was usually ignored by them, but he still loved being with them. MBStarscream: But he soon learned the hard way that good things don't last forever when a rogue Tyrannosaurus Rex named One-Eye thought he would take over their territory by killing them. How did he do this? Why, ripping off The Lion King, of course. Hiro: More specifically, causing a massive stampede to kill Speckles' siblings, and personally killing his mother in a fight. With Speckles' family gone, One-Eye was now the apex predator of the lands with no-one to challenge his reign. MBStarscream: Four years later, Speckles had scraped by on his own, scavenging and raiding nests. One day while attempting to steal food from One-Eye, Speckles encountered a female Tarbosaurus named "Blue-Eyes" and the pair teamed up to hunt and survive together. Over the years, Speckles and Blue-Eyes attempted to maintain a hunting territory away from One-Eye. Eventually, however, One-Eye discovered their hunting grounds and agained attempts to usurp their territory. After Blue-Eyes was hurt by One-Eye, Speckles fought him, and eventually defeated and drove away his old nemesis. Hiro: Several months later, One-Eye reached an island far away after Speckles and Blue-Eyes' territory was wiped out in a volcanic eruption. Just as he did before, One-Eye caused a herd of herbivores to stampede in order to ambush Speckles and his two babies. One-Eye killed one of Speckle's remaining children whilst the last, Speckles Jr., was knocked off a cliff into the ocean during the ensuing fight. Speckles dived into the sea to save him, but was pursued by One-Eye. After a long fight in the ocean, One Eye was attacked and eaten by a pair of Tylosaurus, ending his reign of terror for good and avenging the deaths of Speckles' family. MBStarscream: But this sadistic tyrant was one hell of a threat for Speckles. Standing 12ft tall and weighing 9 tons, One-Eye is immensely strong despite his old age. Hiro: One-Eye was strong enough to push Speckles and Blue-Eyes with little struggle and able to toss a young Tarbosaurus away from only one force of friction. With his powerful jaw strength, he is able to ensure enough damage on his opponents to either wound or kill them. He also possessed powerful, muscular legs and could run at speeds that bellied his huge size, being able to keep with a dinosaur stampede that he had started and chase down Speckles and Blue-Eyes during their younger years. MBStarscream: One-Eye's durable body was able to take much damage from an enraged Speckles and the powerful jaw strength of over-sized Tylosaurus that reached over 100 feet long. With great stamina on his side, One-Eye is able to run and fight for long periods of time without tiring. Hiro: One-Eye also has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. He was always able to find ways to win fights where he was at a disadvantage, as he was able to corner himself to a tree so the Therizinosaurus' claws would get stuck in order for him to bite its neck and kill it, creating stampede against his rivals, or pushing a boulder onto the tail of an Ankylosaurus so it would get stuck and be defenseless against him. MBStarscream: I do have to ask something though: How old was One-Eye when he died? Cuz I'm pretty sure real T-Rexes couldn't have lived as long as this guy did. Hiro: One-Eye terrorized Speckles' life for twenty years, and he was already an adult when Speckles was an infant. Tyrannosaurs reached full size at around twenty, and died at around thirty, so One-Eye was at least ten years too old at the end of the movie, and yet he was still in his physical prime. MBStarscream: No wonder they tell you to respect your elders. Whenever this guy showed up, it was hell for Speckles and his companions. Hiro: Certainly. He is strong enough to square off against a pair of Tarbosaurs, themselves apex predators and nearly the same size as Tyrannosaurus, and still be on the winning side, can push boulders larger than himself, started a massive dinosaur stampede that killed Speckles' siblings, killed Speckles' mother on his own, defeated a huge Therizinosaurus in combat, and dragged himself out of a quicksand bog. MBStarscream: But being a dinosaur, One-Eye still has biological weaknesses, and is severely lacking in long range options. Plus, he failed to kill Speckles numerous times until he was finally defeated for good, and shows serious signs of sociopathy, being a 'pe'tty, brutal and ruthless T-Rex who apparently hunts more for fun than for food and being perfectly willing to kill any dinosaur who could usurp his alpha status showing some narcissism. ' Hiro: But One-Eye was still a bloodthirsty creature who haunted Speckles' life to no end, and a fearsome opponent for many. Be glad that this tyrant lizard king is long extinct. ''One-Eye observes the trapped Ankylosaurus before brutally killing it. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Gwangi's territory advantage could give him a leg up here, but only one dinosaur will keep their crown as king. '''MBStarscream: Don't you mean, DINOSAUR KING?! (singing) Dinosaur King is what you wanna be, yeah! Make your Move! C'mon an' make your Move! Hiro: Less singing, more dino fighting. ---- Forbidden Valley, Mexico Lost in the mountains of Mexico was a valley filled with dozens of prehistoric species that were able to thrive into modern times through unknown means. From the tiny Eohippus to the large Styracosaurus, the Forbidden Valley had plenty of awe-inspiring creatures to offer. However, recently, a new addition had come to the valley. Not by chance, so to say, but because a time portal had put him there. He was just minding his own business in the Korean Peninsula during the late Cretaceous, and now he was in some valley in the present. As long as he had more meat to eat and could still tyrannize his fellow dinosaurs, nothing mattered to him. A poor Ornithomimus lay on its side in a pool of blood as its killer tore a chunk of meat out of its abdomen and swallowed it. The Tyrannosaurus Rex who was feasting on the dead ornithomimid was red in color and had a scar running down its eye. This theropod had a name: One-Eye. He was to be disturbed though. As he leaned over to take his next bite, he heard a loud roar near him. One-Eye apprehensively looked up to see another theropod approaching with fire in its eye. This dinosaur had bright blue skin and an upright posture that made him a good bit taller than One-Eye. It was the vicious Allosaurus that dominated this valley, Gwangi. And he wasn't happy to see an intruder in his home in the slightest. Letting out a loud roar, Gwangi demanded that One-Eye leave immediately. All he received was a defiant roar in return, as One-Eye voiced his refusal. Like an allosaur could tell him what to do. Both dinosaurs knew there was only way to settle this. Getting into fighting stances, One-Eye and Gwangi snarled at each other while glaring daggers, each ready for their inevitable brawl. FIGHT! Opening his mouth wide, One-Eye lunged towards Gwangi to bite his neck, but the allosaur pulled his head back as One-Eye bit thin air. He lowered his head and grabbed the front of One-Eye's upper jaw in his mouth, making wounds. The Tyrannosaurus broke free and rammed Gwangi with his head, pushing him back. Roaring out his anger, Gwangi charged at One-Eye and bit down on his leg, making the scarred T-Rex roar in pain. With a hard yank, Gwangi pulled One-Eye's leg out from underneath him, the theropod crashing onto his side. Kicking out with his foot, One-Eye pushed Gwangi away from him and got back up, not done fighting yet. The retrosaur tried to bite One-Eye's face, but Speckles' nemesis turned around and struck Gwangi across the face with his tail. This sent the Allosaurus stumbling, but he managed to stay on his feet. He was dazed though, and One-Eye grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to the ground, applying crushing pressure to the skin. But to his surprise, he could not taste his opponent's blood; the scales were too thick for his banana-sized teeth to penetrate. Gwangi rolled onto his back and stuck out his feet, then used them to push One-Eye away. Then he got back up and stood to his full height, only for One-Eye to charge into him like a rhino would a tree, bashing him right in the chest. He attempted to use his chest to hit One-Eye back, but the latter just pushed and shoved him backwards and backwards. Quickly growing annoyed and swinging his tail behind him, Gwangi roared loudly at One-Eye, whose only response was to charge in the retrosaur's direction once more. He ended up running into a pair of jaws that bit down on his snout, shredding the skin and allowing blood to flow freely. One-Eye roared out his pain and rage as Gwangi shook his head violently. One-Eye lowered his head so forcefully that Gwangi released his toothy grip, allowing the T-Rex to lunge upward and bite Gwangi's neck. Pushing Gwangi to the ground, One-Eye tried to rip Gwangi's throat open, but could not tear the retrosaur's tough hide. He then felt the claws on Gwangi's foot rip through his underbelly, forcing him to step away from the allosaur. Gwangi got to his feet and began circling One-Eye, growling and glaring as the tyrannosaurid tried to recover from the injury on his stomach that Gwangi had inflicted. One could see drops of blood falling from One-Eye and onto the ground upon closer inspection. But One-Eye would not let this deter him, if his equally heated glare was any indication. If he wasn't backing down, he was not backing down, pure and simple. The allosaur rushed One-Eye and tried to bite him, but One-Eye pushed him back in retaliation. The two theropods got in a shoving match while circling each other to trying to get an opening. When Gwangi tried to bite One-Eye's leg again, the more cunning dinosaur bit down on Gwangi's neck and slammed him into the ground twice. Gwangi forced himself free and pushed One-Eye back with his head. He tried another bite on One-Eye's leg, this time grabbing the limb and pulling the T-Rex off-balance. As One-Eye fell, Gwangi stepped on him and used his large foot claws to tear open deep injuries in One-Eye's side. Gwangi then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. Not to help him, of course. On the contrary, he swung him around and let go, making his massive body smash on the ground. Shaking his head, One-Eye pushed himself up, only to feel Gwangi's teeth tear into his neck. The retrosaur pushed One-Eye to the floor and started dragging him around as the T-Rex struggled to escape his opponent's jaws. Gwangi planted a foot on One-Eye's side and pulled his head back, tearing a strip of flesh off of the top of One-Eye's neck. Swallowing the tyrannosaur's skin, Gwangi observed his panting foe before charging forward and biting One-Eye's leg again. One-Eye's side hit the floor as he lost his balance once again. Tossing One-Eye's leg to the ground, Gwangi loomed over the tyrant as if it were judging him, lying at his feet. He opened his mouth and lunged downward to rip into One-Eye's throat, only to instead bite the ground as the T-Rex rolled out of the way. One-Eye quickly stood up and smashed Gwangi in the chest with his tail hard enough to send him staggering back. One-Eye immediately followed up by copying Gwangi's trick and pulling him off balance with his jaws. Towering over his rival, One-Eye bit into Gwangi's chest area, hoping to crush the retrosaur's ribs. Still failing to puncture Gwangi's armor, One-Eye felt Gwangi's foot kick him in the gut, winding him. Gwangi's jaws then clamped around One-Eye's neck, his teeth tearing into the skin. To One-Eye's horror, he felt a chunk of his flesh being torn out of his throat, his blood spraying onto the dinosaur lying beneath him. Bleeding out massively, One-Eye quickly stepped away from his opponent, but it was far too late. His blood gushing out too profusely, One-Eye choked on his body fluids until Gwangi added insult to injury by lunging with his jaws and shaking him by the neck, the T-Rex's uninjured eye rolling up into its socket as he breathed his last. Unceremoniously throwing One-Eye's lifeless body to the floor, Gwangi roared skyward to send a very clear message to all within the Forbidden Valley. He was still apex predator. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: If you've never seen an Allosaurus tear out a T-Rex's throat, well here ya go. Hiro: One-Eye was an extremely well-rounded opponent, outweighing Gwangi by several tons and outranking him in intelligence, but his inability to actually hurt Gwangi ultimately spelt his downfall in this fight. MBStarscream: Gwangi's way too tough a nut for One-Eye to crack if he can take a goring from a Styracosaurus' horn and an elephant's tusks. And while his bite might not be as strong as One-Eye's, it's still strong enough to possibly bring down One-Eye if Gwangi can get his jaws around his opponent's neck. Hiro: Despite being significantly lighter, Gwangi was a more stable opponent than One-Eye due to his tripod stance, which also gave him a decent advantage in size. Plus, Gwangi's style of fighting, biting his opponent's leg and pulling them off-balance, would prove more useful against One-Eye due to him being bipedal, especially considering he's strong enough to pull heavier quadrupeds off balance with ease. Even with his weight advantage, One-Eye wouldn't be any different from the heavier animals that Gwangi has fought and overpowered. MBStarscream: Brains and brawn are a deadly combination, but they're not gonna do ya any good if your opponent is larger, more durable, more stable, has a very effective fighting style against you, and is used to fighting things heavier than himself. One-Eye just couldn't save his neck in this dino - mite Dino - Fight. Hiro: Gwangi wins. Advantages Gwangi (Winner) * Size advantage * More durable * Fighting style very effective against a biped like One-Eye * Bite could be strong enough to possibly bring down One-Eye * More stable due to tripod stance * Has fought and overpowered heavier animals before Polls Who would you be rooting for? Gwangi One-Eye Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:'Dinosaurs' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions